In the past, cosmetics have been focused on its components, and a cosmetics container has been focused on its appearance. However, in these days, as emotional consumers who consider convenience and feeling in use are increasing, a temperature of cosmetics is also considered in addition to components and a container of the cosmetics.
In particular, if cosmetics are used in a cooled state, this may give moist and cool feeling to a user and also contracts pores and tenses the skin to give elasticity and moisture to the skin. Therefore, a cosmetics refrigerator for cooling cosmetics has been recently developed.
However, as disclosed in KR10-0854966 B1, the cosmetics refrigerator has a complicated configuration including a cooling fan, a cooling body, heat emitting pins, a heat emitting body and so on, which demands a great manufacture cost. Also, the cosmetics refrigerator has bad portability since it cannot be used without electric power. In addition, in case of cream-type cosmetics, oil components may be separated when being stored in the cosmetics refrigerator. Moreover, if the cosmetics container stored in the cosmetics refrigerator is taken out for use, surface condensation occurs at the outer portion of the cosmetics container at normal temperature.
In addition to the cosmetics refrigerator described above, a technique for adding a cooling component to cool cosmetics has been developed. However, the cooling component added to cosmetics just gives a feeling of refreshment, but the temperature of the cosmetics is not lowered.
In addition, a technique for mixing a coolant spray with cosmetics has also been developed. However, since the coolant is used as a spray, the coolant is mixed with cosmetics, and thus the skin of a user inevitably comes into contact with the coolant. In addition, the temperature of the sprayed coolant cannot be controlled, and too cold cosmetics may give adverse effects to the skin.